warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Predestined to Be Loyal
When his parents die, Fogpelt is left with two choices: take care of his younger brother and be with his love, or leave the clan and become a rogue, like he always dreamed of, but a dream from starclan interrupts his plans. Progolue '' Drizzlepelt felt her eyes dimming, and her legs weakening. She was dying after giving birth a single kit; her only kit in the litter. "At least I'll see Bearheart again.", she thought. Bearheart had died when a monster hit him. Suddenly, a tom rushed through. "Mother! Mother! Are you alright?! They would'nt let me see you, but now they let me-" Suddenly, realizing the condition Drizzlepelt was in, he opened his eyes wide and flung at his mother, regardless of all the cats staring at him. "Mother! You're dying?!" Drizzlepelt had enough strength to say, "Goodbye Fogpelt, one of my precious two kits. Will you promise something for me? Take care of this little kit for me. Protect him.", Drizzlepelt's eyes began to dim intirely, and she slumped to the floor, dead. "No! Mother!",Fogpelt yowled. He looked at the dead form of his mother in disbelief. Then, his eyes softened as he looked at his little brother staring up at him and mewing. "I'll take care of you, I promise. i call you Rainkit " Fogpelt licked the little kit on the head. He had no time for griefing. He had to move on, unlike his mother did, with Bearheart, his father. "Maybe thats what killed her. The grief." Fogpelt looked sadly at his dead ther, and dragged her body out of the Medincine cats den. '' '' Chapter One'' '' "Hey Fogpelt! Look what I could do!", Rainkit jumped in the air, and landed dead center into his back. "Thats great Rainkit," wincing with pain. He was sharing a mouse with his best friend(and secret love), Shimmertail. Shimmertail purred. "It looks like the little kit is beating up his big brother.",she teased. Fogpelt hissed playfully and pounced on her, with Rainkit still on his back, enjoying the ride. Now, the big brother will torture his friend until she cried for mercy! Fogpelt tickled her belly until she cried out,"Mercy! I'm Sorry. Now get off of me you big lump!" She batted playfully at Fogpelt. Fogpelt jumped off, and said with a purr,"Now who's beating up who?" Rainkit said with truimph,"I beat you up first, so I'm beating you!" Treefur, an elder, muttered,"You young-uns still act like kits!" Shinetail laughed, and said,"I have to go to a border patrol, so see you!" She dashed off. "Okay Rainkit, back to your den!", yowled Doveclaw, a queen who was a motherly figure to Rainkit. "Coming", he yelled, and ran to the nursery. Fogpelt sighed. It looked like he had some time off. He decided to go for a walk in the territory. As he walked through the forest that Galeclan, his clan, lived in, he saw memories, the place where he caught his first mouse, the place where Shinetail,paw back then, asked to be friends, and his favorite place, his looking tree. When he climbed on top of his tree, he cold see the whole forest. When, Fogpelt reached the top, he felt he was in starclan. The clouds reached out to him, and he could see everything. "I wonder whats beyond this forest?," He thought. His father, was actually descended from a rogue, and told him stories about mysterious places, like a field of ice that never melted and an endless lake, as far as the eye could see. Fogpelt always wanted to see those places, but his parents never approved of wanting to be a rogue. Now that his parents were gone...... '' '' Chapter Two'' '' Later that night, in the warriors den, Fogpelt thought about his choices: he could stay in Galeclan and be a loyal warrior, or pursue his dream. "If I stay, my dream would be finished, but if I leave, I will ruin my promise to protect Rainkit, and-" He looked down at the sleeping form of Shinetail. He sighed. "Gosh, I'm so riddled with desicions, its weighing me down! Oh well, I'll tink about it tommorow", he thought, and lay down to sleep on his nest. As he drifted off to sleep, he wondered what he would do. Suddenly, he felt a strange presence. He snapped his eyes open. He was in a grassy field, the twilight night sparkling with twinkling stars. A star suddenly looked like it was coming down to the field, and a bright light filled Fogpelt's vision. When it cleared, his mother was standing there, looking young and fresh as the newleaf flowers. "Mother!", Fogpelt bounded up to her and stared into her eyes. "Hello, dear Fogpelt. I'm here to deliver you a message. Find your true self for your decision. And never forget, even if you leave, I will be watching you." Fogpelt suddenly awoke, after the last echos of his mothers voice echoed through his brain. Find your true self. Find your true self. "If this is my dream, then I'll chase it. This is my true element, and I'll pursue it."'' '' Chapter Three'' '' "If I leave, then Shinefailwill be sad. If I ever make that choice...... Oh whatever. I'll just tell her.", Fogpelt thought as he walked up to her. "Shinetail, I-I have a decision to make. It's very important.", Fogpelt spoke softly. "Okay, what is it?", Shinetail asked him. "Im thinking of leaving the clan, and living as a rogue. I couldn't before because my parents didn't approve it, but, now, I'm thinking about it.", Fogpelt said in a rush. Shinetail's mouth hung open in shock, and she hissed,"Are you serious?! You're seriously thinking about leaving you're bith clan, and going out to live as a rogue?! Thats mousebrained! What about your promise to take care of Rainkit? What about me?" She looked up at him with anguished eyes. "Shinetail, Rainkit is a strong, talented kit, like my father. He'll be fine. As for you-," Fogpelt hesitated. "As for you, you can certainly live without me." No I can't!", hissed Shinefur. "You don't know how I feel! I-I love you, but if you don't care about your friends, then fine!" She glared at Fogpelt, and ran away, never even looking back. "Shinetail, wait!," Fogpelt yowled, but there was no answer. "Great starclan, what have I done?!"'' '' Chapter Four'' '' "Cats of Galeclan, come meet at the mossrock!" Fogpelt heard his leader, Sharkstar's call, and slowly padded to the Mossrock, where they held all thier meetings. Fogpelt looked around at the cats gathered at his possibly last meeting. Rainkit was animatedly talking happily to Doveclaw, Shinetail sat alone, her eyes filled with pain and grief. The deputy, Darkblaze was scolding an apprentice,and Snakepaw about something. Fogpelt had known these cats in his entire life, and he was sad, but not regretful, to leave them. "Boneclan, our unfriendly "nieghbors", were spotted on our territory beating up one of our apprentices, Leafpaw, who is in the medicine den, according to Darkblaze, for no apparent reason." At this, there were several gasps of horror. "We will confront them next gathering, and have them justify thier actions." "We don't have to "justify" our actions at the gathering. We can do it right now.", a cold voice hissed from the camp entrance. A mottled brown tom strolled in, flanked by two mean-lookiing toms. "Spiderstar!", Sharkstar growled, glaring at him. "How...nice of you to drop in. Now tell us, why did you attack one of our apprentices on OUR territory?! Spiderstar cooly looked back at Sharkstar. "We attacked that puny little creature as a message. Bonecaln wants some more territory. If you don't comply, we will keep attacking your warriors and apprentices. And maybe even something more..... smaller, he hissed, looking at Rainkit, who shrank back next to Doveclaw. Tigerspring, Doveclaw's mate, leaped at Spiderstar. "Don't you dare touch our kits, you piece of fox-dung!" The two warriors beside Spiderstar slashed simoultanoeusly at Tigerspring. He crashed on the floor, blood trickling out of a wound on his side. Spiderstar swept a warning look at Tigerspring. "You're lucky... idiot. We will spare your life, but next time, maybe not. The three cats dissapeared into the forest. '' '' Chapter Five'' '' The clan quickly exploded into chaos.''